This invention relates to cargo stabilizers and more particularly to a kit especially suitable for use in stabilizing pickup truck cargo.
Pickup trucks are in wide and ever-increasing usage throughout the world and are increasingly used for both business and pleasure. As a result, various sizes and shapes of cargo are routinely carried in the cargo area of pickup trucks and it is desirable that this cargo be secured. Various devices and assemblies have been previously proposed to facilitate the stabilizing of cargo in the cargo area of a pickup truck. However, none of these prior art assemblies have achieved any significant degree of commercial acceptance since they have been unduly complicated and expensive and/or have not served to adequately secure and stabilize the loads typically carried in the cargo area of pickup trucks.